I'm Collecting A Collection
Lola is green with envy that Charlie has a collection of toy dinosaurs. The secret is this: Charlie collects his dinosaurs from all the cereal boxes. So when Charlie gets a pterodactyl to start completing the dinosaur collection, Lola wants to start a collection so she can get even with Charlie. When Charlie asks Lola what she's going to collect, Lola starts making crazy ideas for collecting. First, she decides to collect water, and lots of it. But Charlie says she can't because it would make it a very boring collection. So Lola decides that she would to have a cookie collection instead. But Charlie tells Lola she can't because they might go all stale and hard, but Lola fights back by saying she'll eat them every. But Charlie says then it won't be a collection anymore. So Lola decides she would to have a hippo collection. Then she counts how many she would collect wrong. Charlie asks Lola if she will collect toy hippos, but Lola says she'll collect real ones instead. Charlie laughs and says she can't collect real hippos because they're too big for the tub. Then Lola runs out of ideas on what she can collect, so Charlie suggests stamps, postcards, or rocks. But Lola decides she would collect leaves. So they go to the park. Lola and Marv's dog, Sizzles, try to jump high enough to grab leaves off of a tree for Lola to collect. Marv asks Charlie how his dinosaur collection is going, and Charlie tells Marv he needs the Gigantosaurus. Marv tells Charlie that Morten, his little brother, said that the Gigantosaurus is hard to get and it took him hours to get it. Lola fails to collect leaves and at home, blurts out that the leaves won't fall off until fall and that fall is months away. Poor Lola is frustrated and wants to do a collection right away. So Charlie calms her down by telling her she could collect stuff that she might find around the house. Lola gets excited over Charlie's idea and starts looking around the house for stuff to collect. She searches while Charlie looks up over the Gigantosaurus. The next morning, it's Lola's turn to open the box. Then a toy Gigantosaurus falls out of the box, with Lola mistaking it for a dragon. But as Charlie celebrates his victory to get the last dinosaur for his collection, Lola declares it's hers, which upsets Charlie. Later, he begs Lola to hand the Gigantosaurus to him. Then he tells Lola he'll give her a fair trade. So he suggests his sugar cube collection, marbles, and a badge kit. But Lola denies them all and wants to keeps the Gigantosaurus. So Charlie tells Lola that a real collection is to find things that have something to do with what you're intrested in that you should know about. Then, using his imagination, he hands Lola a tour of his dinosaur collection. Back in reality, Lola observes her collection. So far, she has a seashell, a ruler, and a hair bobble. She starts describing her whole collection to Charlie. The seashell is for Mom to keep her jewlery in. The ruler is for Marv, because he's eager to measure Sizzles' tail. The bobby pin is the one that Lotta lost and wants back. ¡Poor Charlie still needs his Gigantosaurus back, so Lola hands it to him, and his dinosaur collection is complete! Then Lola tells Charlie that her collection has things that people really need. Category:Season Two Episodes